Too Small
Prologue A cat flashed on the rocks, jumping to a spot and sitting there. Waiting. Soon a small white wolf joined him and asked "Yes? Star?" The starry tom mewed "Well, Hello, Gaurdian." The tom bowed his head in deep respect "Where is Kanalu?" The tom looked at the white wolf with worried eyes. The wolf barked "I saw Kanalu fly past the cave on my way here, She should be here in a few minutes, You know how bald eagles are...." she faltered. Star nodded "Yes, Aurora, I knew I chose well for you to be the Guardian." Aurora nodded "It's an honour, Star." She looked at the necklace with a Sun and a Moon on it. She looked up "By the way, What's this meeting about?" Star sighed "A dark era is coming, Only that necklace you are wearing holds the key," Star put his paw out and Aurora gave him the necklace "I dare say if Kanalu does not get here soon, We have to start without her." Aurora was about to say something when a Young but Built bald eagle flew and landed on Auroras back. She asked "Am I late?" Star mewed "Welcome, Kanalu." Star bowed and Aurora bowed also. Kanalu squirmed nervously. Aurora asked "Can we get started, Star? Tell us what this is about." Star put his paw on the necklace mewing mythically "Times are changing," He looked at Aurora and Kanalu "Through the shadowy darkness," He tensed "And over the mountain, The Sun rises with her sister Moon." Kanalu gasped as she put her talon on the necklace "They ''Have been born?" Star nodded. "Yes." Aurora put her paw on the necklace "Then let's swear to guide them," Aurora looked at Star determined "Being a guardian means swearing my life on the chosen one." Star nodded approvingly and looked at Kanalu. Kanalu sang "I promise to teach her our ways, to guide her, to help her, through the darkness." Star mewed "I promise to watch over her, As an ancester, As a tribe mate." They all took their paws and talon off and looked at each-other watching the sun rise. Kanalu remarked "The dawn is coming." "Greet the new day." Aurora howled Star loved Auroras howl. It sounded like music. many of his tribe mates hated wolves, But what was there to hate? Star saw Kanalu leave toward the sun while Aurora ran toward the valley. Her packs home. He looked toward the disappearing stars and mewed "I'm coming." he disappeared in a breath of wind. All that was left was the coming dawn. Chapter 1 Darkness. That's all Sun could see. She opened one eye and took in the view around her, It was in a rock den, High rock thingys that hung down of the roof of the cave, and.... Her nest was semi-soft. She heard a voice "I'm sorry Feather, that you have a runt." ''Runt? ''Sun thought ''What's a runt? The other cat, Her mother mewed "I know, poor little thing, it will be a long time before she grows." A gruff voice mewed "Silly runts won't help the tribe, I say we cast her out." A calm voice growled "You know that the Tribe Of Endless Hunting would never allow that." there was a hiss and scruffling, but Sun could not hear more. A snappy yet old voice hissed "Come on now Rock, I was a runt once, I say leave the poor kit alone." The gruff voice growled "I don't dare call you a runt, Moss, because I know better, and you don't look like a runt." Moss grumbled "I used too." A soft voice mewed "I know she's a runt Rock, but, please give her a chance," the cat hesitated "Maybe she will be a good prey-hunter one day." Rock laughed "Hah! I would like to see that happen, all she will be ever good for is doing stuff for us." Sun heard Moss mumble something then there was a whine as Moss growled "Watch it Rock, I find that offensive." "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Rock whined Moss spat "Good," there was a pause then she mewed "Feather, Go back to your kits." She saw her mother come in the den and look around before looking at her and whispering "Why?" Sun asked herself'' Yes, why? They were talking about me, I just know it.'' She heard Feather cooing to Cloud, her brother. She cast a glance over to the white tom, Who was no runt. Lucky Cloud. Sun thought to herself. Sun closed her eyes and dreamed. She was in a mountainous place, and she saw another cat, a handsome sandy coloured kitten was looking at her with curious eyes. Sun thought'' Wow....'' she looked at him in awe. The tom yowled "Sun! Wake up." in a familiar voice that could only be Clouds voice. Sun opened one eye and hissed "Cloud....I was having a good dream." Cloud laughed "About catching an eagle on your first try?" Sun looked down "No...." Cloud sat down curiously "Then what?" Sun spat playfully "None of your business." Cloud rolled his eyes, he was bigger then Sun, naturally, because she was a runt.'' Why must I be a runt? Sun thought. Sun mewed "Don't roll your eyes at me, Feather says it's rude to eye-roll." Sun swatted at Cloud. Cloud sniffed "Feather's not here to tell me off," when Sun glowered at him he mewed in a whiny voice "Okay, okay I won't eye-roll." Sun put her paw on Clouds head "Whatever, like you're gonna be the best cave-gaurd the tribe has ever seen in their life-time." Cloud stopped and frowned "Well, You say that you're gonna be the best prey-hunter around...." Sun mewed "Which I will be." Cloud shook his head "Sun! You're too small to be a good anything, even now I have to almost look down at you," Cloud took a breath and continued "You would be lucky if at least one older cat thinks that you can do that!" Sun froze when she heard another voice "Cloud, that's not very nice, I should swat you one for that!" Sun turned around. Her friend Moon was standing, swishing her tail back and forth with a angry look on her face "How would you feel if you were small?" Cloud murmured something. Moon twitched her tail "Thought not, don't worry Sun, a girl can dream." Sun thought A girl can dream.....'' That reminded her, Who was that tom in her dream? Was he real? Or just a part of her over-active imagination? Moon mewed "Hello?! Mountain to Sun! What are you thinking about?" Moon was looking at her curiously and Cloud was not listening anymore. Sun whispered "Can I talk to you alone Moon?" Moon nodded "Sure why?" Moon looked worried "It's not about cats calling you small is it?" Her gaze still a worried look. Sun shook her head and led her to a smaller cave behind the nursery "Do you believe that dreams are the future?" Moon looked at her with confused expression "Hmm, I'm not sure, What was the dream?" Sun sighed "I saw a tom, he was smiling and laughing and calling my name, then Cloud intruded." Sun spat out, She absolutely hated her brother. He was the special one. Moon thought for a moment "Well, if you look at it that way then.." She thought about it "Yes, I guess it could." Sun asked "Do you think I should go find this tom?" Moon shrugged "If that's what you heart tells you to do, I guess you should, just be careful of eagles and wolves, There's been alot of them lately." Sun nodded and went out of the nursery but was stopped. "Where do you think you're going?" Chapter 2 "Wake up!" Silence. "Wake up before I drag you to training, Twister." Twist opened his eyes to see two round amber ones in his face, he jumped up and mewed "Don't do that!" He was bristling. The other kit mewed "Calm down, Twister, it's only me." she looked at him Sharply "By the way, we are going to be late." Twist looked at her confused "Late....?" She scoffed "You know...." She put her paw on his head in smugness "Late." Twist shook her off "Okay, okay." He shook himself and licked his Sandy colored fur. The she-cat growled impatiently "Hurry. Up!" Twist looked at her and continued. He stopped when a gruff cats voice growled "Hurry up you two, or do you want me to come in there and hurt you both?" The she-cat looked at Twist "Well? You heard Bone." Twist sighed "You heard him too, Snips." Snips snapped "Whatever, Twist, but don't blame me if Bone seriously injures you." Twist shrugged "Let him, it's not really gonna change anything," when he saw the angry look on her face he sighed "Okay, I'm going." Snips flicked her tail and padded out. Twist watched after her in disgust and she looked back "Well?" she did an eye-roll and walked out. Twist growled "Oh an eye-roll, the world's going to end." he then felt a heavy weight on him and he squeaked "Eh!?" the shape got of him and he realised it was only Lily. "Lily! What are you doing?! You're supposed to be in the Little paws den!" Twist exclaimed shoving her away, but being careful not breaking her brittle bones. Lily whined "But Twist! It's s''o'' boring in the little paws den, I want to be in this den with you! I want to be a Big paw like you!" she jumped onto Twist "I'm going to be the best Big paw ever!" Twist mewed softly "Problem is Lily, You're way to brittle to fight, you can break a bone so easily, mother said so." Lily was now looking at him and sadness "But I'll grow? I'll become strong! I'll survive!" Twist felt like crying out. His little brittle sister, would never make it, the leader said so﻿, she would never grow properly, her bones would always be brittle. Twist growled It's all the leaders fault, if he didn't make her fight so little, she might have had a chance. He looked at Lily who was looking at him expenctently. Twist mewed "You'll be the most bravest Quick claw they have ever seen." he put his paw on her head, knowing she'd never make it here. Lily giggled and ran out, her frail paws barely holding her up. Twist watched her leave with sadness in his eyes. Snips who came back in growled "Was that Lily?" Twist nodded and growled "What's it to you?" Snip shrugged "Nothing, she's such a little weakling, the leader should kill her, so we don't have her as a burden." Twist growled as Snips continued to watch him. Anger and hate ran through him and he bunched up his muscles and leaped, claws unsheathed. Snips was taken of guard as the both wrestled out of the den and into the clearing, the older cats gathered around and started chanting "Fight, Fight, Fight!" Twist slashed Snips muzzle while Snips bit his leg. It got real bad real fast, Twist felt her teeth lock onto his neck, and he was about to drive his claws into her belly but a voice interrupted. "Enough!" Yans yowled. Twist and Snips got off each-other and looked at their leader angrily. Yans looked at them fiercely "You two should know how to behave, we cannot have fights like this in this dark time, where the tribe threatens us." he finished firmly Snips spoke up "But sir! Lily's too weak for our own good! We need to either cast her out or finish her." Twist closed his eyes. Yans growled "That time will come, but right now, we need to have the cooperation of all cats if we are to take over the tribe." Yans stood up and yowled "Cause when this group meets another group what do we do?!" he looked at his clan Twist looked up and repeated "Control." Yans nodded "That's right, Control is the key, the more we can control, the more of chances we will survive!" Twist stayed silent. Yans nodded and the cats dispersed, talking in hushed groups while Snips pushed past Twist who looked at her. Snips ignored him and went back to the den. Twist sighed and just wished that for once, he had someone he could talk too. Someone he could hunt with, who wouldn't try to steal the hunt. Someone who understands. Twist sighed "I can't keep dreaming all the time, no matter how much I want someone to understand me, not try to kill me." He watched the sun rise and went into his den keeping far away from Snips as the den would allow. The den was small and prickly, cause of the brambles. Twist layed down and sighed. closing his eyes and wishing. That he would be anywhere but where he was now. Chapter 3 Sun stammered "I-I..." she looked at the huge gray cave-gaurd "Who are you?" The tom snarled "You know very well who I am, but if your just that fox brained, then my name is Rock, a Cave-guard," he then snarled again "And I asked where do you think your going?" Sun mewed "Just to look around, maybe go to the elders for a story!" she mewed happily. Rock growled "Oh no, you're not going anywhere. You need to stay in the nursery runt, you're too small, the only thing that you will ever be able to do, is stay in the nursery!" he snapped his jaws and walked off. Sun was a bit taken aback by Rocks cruel behaviour.'' It's not my fault I'm small.'' Sun looked for Moon and saw her licking her paw. Sun asked "Is Rock mean to you?" Moon looked at her "Um, no I don't think so, why?" she flicked her tail back and forth, waiting for Sun to answer. Category:Fanfiction Category:Birdpaw's Fanfictions